What Do You Want From Me?
by mv11
Summary: Kate wakes up in the hospital, what will happen, and how will Kate deal with Castle's confession of Love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, so this is my first FanFiction i have ever written, so please be nice and constructive criticism is always welcome. There may be a few errors, this is only self edited so just let me know.

I have a plan for this story but i am not 100% sure how it will go so bare with me, will end up being multiple chapters.

Summary: Set right after Kate wakes up from surgery in the hospital. Confusion, anger, and fear are all very uncomfortable feelings for Kate, How will she deal?

So without further delay here is the story. Beckett's

What Do You Want From Me?

As Kate Beckett begins to open her eyes, she is stunned to see brightness of the florescent lights up above her. Quickly confusion consumes her as she realizes she has no idea where she is and how she got into this unfamiliar bed. After a few more seconds and some forced focus Kate begins to put the pieces together, the pieces of, how she ended up in what she now recognizes as a hospital bed. After taking another minute or so to soak up her near fatal accident, she begins to take notice to a familiar figure sleeping on the couch over to her side.

The resting body of her father Jim Beckett, although she was happy to see her father again, she felt guilty knowing the only way she has been able to manage a visit with her father is when she is lying in a hospital bed, recovering from an accident that could have resulted in her death. That thought alone almost brought tears to her eyes, the thought of leaving her father alone in the world, to mourn both her mother, and her, early departures from this world. Not wanting to wake her father with her crying she managed to take her mind off the thought of her death, because the fact is she is still alive and recovering not leaving her father alone.

While switching thoughts from her father, to anything else, the only other thought that came to mind were the events of the shooting. Kate closes her eyes hoping to get a clear timeline of all the events that are floating around in her head. As the whole scene re-plays in her mind, the only voice and sound she can manage to remember was that of her partner Richard Castle:

"Kate please. Stay with me Kate. Don't leave me, please. Stay with me okay? Kate... I love you. I love you, Kate."

Re-playing these words in her head began to make her not trust what she is remembering. Was she just imagining those three little words? Did her really say that?

At some point during her shock induced hazy Kate began to switch gears from shock to; giddiness, anger, and confusion. Being giddy had never been an emotion that Kate would ware often, but the thought of Castle loving her made butterflies flutter in her stomach and a smile appear on her face. Which when she really thought about it now made her feel a bit childish, why did this feeling arise when she thought of Castle loving her? This evidently started to make her blood boil and the anger started seeping through, anger at herself for feeling that way, as well as anger towards Castle. Being mad at Castle was nothing new to her so those feelings she could handle, Kate couldn't believe that once again her was willing to push her aside and take a bullet for her. He had a kid and a family to worry about why wouldn't he just leave her be and listen when she says, "I can take care of myself"? But yet even through the rising anger the most difficult feeling she felt was confusion.

"Why is it that he just now said this? Was it something he said because he felt pressured knowing I may die? Does he still love me even though he knows I am alive and am going to live? Will he repeat those words again? Am I ready to respond if he does say it again? Do I even want him to love me? Wait what about Josh…after all he is my boyfriend?"

Being completely wrraped up in her thoughts and lingering questions, she almost didn't notice that the object of her confusion, was now approaching her hospital door, caring a sad restless face and his signature coffee cup. Taking a deep breath and trying to relax all she could think was:

"This is it, whether I am ready to face reality or not, reality is about to walk into my room"

One last soothing breath, and now his ocean blue eyes were transfixed on her beautiful green ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the second chapter, it is a bit shorter than the last one, but I felt it was important to get Castle thoughts during this time.

Although I have gotten these two chapters up quickly that may not always be the case. Anyways thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome.

Note: I OWN NOTHING

Chapter two

After many hours of waiting for Kate to wake up he decided to let her father spend some alone time with his daughter. Taking his leave he headed to the hospital cafeteria for a much needed cup of coffee.

Sitting in the cafeteria all Castle could think of was the feeling of Kate's blood on his hands as he held her limp body in his arms. The thought of his Kate dying was beginning to bring back tears to his eyes, he couldn't imagine what he would have done if she hadn't made it out of surgery alive. In an attempt to stop the tears from running down his face he decided to head back up to Kate's room.

During his walk back Castle couldn't help but imagine what Kate would say to him when she woke up. Castle so desperately hoped that Kate heard his admission of love, but on the other hand would her response crush him or be the start of a new relationship for them? If she did not feel the same he did not know what he would do, one thing he knew for sure is that he needs to find out, things could not continue the same as they have, he needs to know once and for all.

Now walking down the last hallway to Kate's room, Castle was beginning to get uneasy and more than a little nervous. As he finally looked up he could see into Kate's room and to his surprise she was finally awake, this fact brought a smile of relief to his face. Although he was far from ready to know if Kate heard or even cared about his offer of love, he needed to speak to her. Needed to make sure she was really there and ok.

As he opened the door Castle's heart practically melted at the sight of her beautiful green eyes. All he could think about was how extraordinary she looked even after just waking up from major surgery.


End file.
